fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Purgatory
|romanji = Rengoku}} Purgatory (煉獄 Rengoku): is a group of Demons and others alike that have declared their independence from the other demons over four centuries ago, their ambition is to create a world ruled by the Demon Race. History Purgatory was founded over 400 years ago as a result of a civil war that broke out between the Etherious that was left behind after E.N.D. was sealed. While some wished to reunite with Zeref, many turned away from their creator in order to carve a new path for the demons, one of these demons being Iskariot who created and leads Purgatory. The followers of this group viewed the world as theirs for the taking and built great hatred towards their creator as he had abandoned them. They declared themselves independent from the other demons, stating that their path was the only one that could show the world their true potential. Once having been only a group of demons, with the loss of members and the rise of equal minded individuals with impressive strength, the group now consists of not only demons but humans as well. Ranks and Strength With the leader at the top, each and every member of the group has their own rank that showcases their role, strength and distinct purpose within the group. They will all work to fulfil their goal of creating a world ruled by the demon race, a goal from which they operate and orchestrates all over the world of . Within the group there are those called Judges, these are some the strongest members of the group and they operate within their own continents where they shall work as they see fit while acting as the head over the Enforcers in the same continent. The Enforcers vary in their capabilities and strength but will nevertheless be assigned to a country or kingdom where they will operate under the guidance of their respective Judge. Lastly being the leader who isn't just operating within a certain continent but the whole of Earth Land, making sure that everything works as it should as well as to participate in taking out threats and larger events. The full strength of Purgatory has so far never been witnessed, the reason is due to the fact that they're too far spread out around the world and have never been seen altogether for others to witness it. Other than the enforcers, this even goes so far as to have it rare that even more than two Judges sets foot on the same continent. But despite the issue of distance, many of the members have all earned a name for themselves in their own right, even more so as they're conifident enough to declare war on the whole world. Members Trivia *Should you wish to become a member of this group then you're free to message me over at my talk page or leave a comment down below. The limit of Judges is set to the number of Continents or Large Countries available while there can be several Enforcer's within the same Country or Kingdom. *The following versions of each canon-to-fanon country or kingdom used for Purgatory is: **Minstrel by Holo. **Bellum by Jonny. **Pergrande Kingdom by Blackdagger. **Bosco by Zikimura. **Enca by Guy. Category:Organization Category:Organizations Category:Group Category:Groups